The Sky Ballet
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Whirl-A-Twirl, a little Pegasus filly, is supposed to be in the Sky Ballet with her mom, but there's one problem: she can't fly! DISCONTINUED...
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

The Sky Ballet

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Whirl-A-Twirl © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- Whirl-A-Twirl, a little Pegasus filly, is supposed to be in the Sky Ballet with her mom, but there's one problem: she can't fly!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It was yet another beautiful day in Ponyville. The whole town was in an uproar of excitement. Why?

The annual Sky Ballet in Cloudsdale is coming up, and everypony was going to be there, and for earth ponies and unicorns, there was only one way: by hot-air balloon.

Right now, Rainbow Dash was helping the Weather Patrol clear out the skies so that everypony could fly to and land in Cloudsdale, safely, especially for her friends, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy, the latter of whom was leading the way.

"I don't know why we gotta sit through some Frou-Frou ballet," Rainbow Dash said, obviously not excited, given the fact that she was more of a tomboy.

"It's traditional, Rainbow Dash," said Twilight. "Every year in Cloudsdale, the Pegasus Pony Ballet Dancers show their appreciation to their home with this dance."

"It's true," Fluttershy said. "I just love watching the Sky Ballet."

"Whatever," said Rainbow Dash as she kicked away another cloud.

As Fluttershy led everypony to Cloudsdale and Rainbow Dash continued clearing the skies, they heard a soft sigh coming from somewhere nearby.

"Woe is me."

"What was that?" asked Spike.

"It sounded like came from over there," Applejack said, pointing her hoof to the right.

"Let's check it out!" Pinkie Pie chimed in.

And so, the ponies went over to investigate who or whatever said those words. They didn't look very far, for there, sitting on top of a little nimbus-cumulous cloud, all on her lonesome, was a little aquamarine Pegasus with her greenish-blue mane and tail curled like ribbons, a pair of big glasses with blue frames, and a blue hoof-watch on her left front hoof.

"Hey, what do you know?" said Rainbow Dash. "It's Whirl-A-Twirl!"

The filly, known as Whirl-A-Twirl, looked up at Rainbow Dash with a solemn expression.

"Oh," said Whirl-A-Twirl. "Hi, Rainbow Dash."

"You know here, Rainbow Dash?" asked Twilight.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash replied. "I met her and her mom once while I was watch the Wonderbolts air show."

"She doesn't look very happy," said Pinkie Pie.

"What's the matter, sugar cube?" Applejack asked Whirl-A-Twirl.

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash said. "What's gotten you so down?"

"Well," Whirl-A-Twirl began, "today's the day of the annual Sky Ballet, you see…and my Mom and I are gonna be it. We're the star performers."

"Really?" Twilight asked. "So that means…your mother is Twinkle Twirl?"

"Uh-huh," Whirl-A-Twirl, answered.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Twilight exclaimed. "Your mother is a very talented pony! You must be very excited!"

"Oh, I am!" Whirl-A-Twirl proclaimed with utmost enthusiasm. "But…"

"'But'?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"But I can't be in the ballet," said Whirl-A-Twirl, her enthusiasm disappearing.

"Why can't you?" Spike asked.

Whirl-A-Twirl looked away, as if she felt embarrassed.

"You really wanna know?" she asked, earning a nod from each of the ponies and Spike. "Okay…"

Whirl-A-Twirl took in a deep inhale, and then exhaled. She fluttered her little wings and jumped off of her little cloud. The moment she did, she immediately fell, heading straight for the ground.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH~!" Whirl-A-Twirl screamed.

"Oh, my gosh!" Twilight gasped.

"Whirls!" Rainbow Dash called. "What are you doing? FLY, KID! FLY!"

"That's just it!" Whirl-A-Twirl called back. "I CAN'T FLY~!"

The ponies and Spike gasped in horror as Whirl-A-Twirl was practically dropping to the ground like a rock.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro and the Hub<p>

Whirl-A-Twirl © Me

* * *

><p>Whirl-A-Twirl screamed as she plummeted from the sky, seemingly to her doom, with tears streaking out of her eyes, when suddenly, something swooped down and grabbed her, just when she was a few feet above the ground.<p>

It was Rainbow Dash to the rescue!

"Gotcha!" she said as she caught the Pegasus filly in her hooves.

"Thanks, Rainbow Dash," said Whirl-A-Twirl.

"No problem, Whirls," said Rainbow Dash.

At that moment, Fluttershy brought the hot-air balloon carrying the others down to earth.

"So that's your problem?" asked Spike. "You just can't fly?"

"Yup," Whirl-A-Twirl answered.

"Big deal," said Rainbow Dash. "I know a little Pegasus filly whose your age, and she can't fly, yet."

"But I'm at that age where I should be!" Whirl-A-Twirl said. "My Mom said that she would help me, but she's been too busy! I don't know what to do!"

"Well, don't you worry your little head, Whirls!" declared Rainbow Dash. "Your good friend, Dashy, here, is gonna help ya!"

"Really?" Whirl-A-Twirl asked, hopefully.

"You betcha!" Rainbow Dash replied.

"And we'll help you, too," Twilight said before she turned to the others. "Won't we?"

"Sure!" Spike replied.

"Yep!" Pinkie Pie answered.

"We sure will," said Applejack.

"I'll help, too," added Fluttershy.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Whirl-A-Twirl said, gratefully.

"Here, kiddo," said Rainbow Dash. "Let the pro show you how it's done."

Whirl-A-Twirl nodded her head as she stood beside the older Pegasus pony.

"Okay, Whirls," said Rainbow Dash. "First, warm-up breathing."

Whirl-A-Twirl nodded again as she and Rainbow Dash started to take slow, deep breaths, in and out.

"All right," Whirl-A-Twirl said. "Then what?"

"Then," Rainbow Dash started, "we take a running start."

With that, Rainbow Dash and Whirl-A-Twirl broke into a gallop with Twilight, Spike, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy following behind them to keep up.

"Now what do I do?" asked Whirl-A-Twirl.

"Start flapping!" Rainbow Dash replied as she began to flap her wings, causing the younger Pegasus to do the same. "And now…LIFT OFF!"

At that cry, Rainbow Dash took off, flying high into the clouds, leaving a rainbow trail behind her.

The rest of the ponies cheered at the sight. Even Fluttershy cheered very loudly, which was somewhat against her nature.

Nopony noticed that Pinkie Pie's tail was starting to twitch.

Whirl-A-Twirl, thrilled at the sight of Rainbow Dash taking flight, attempted to do the same. However, when she jumped off a hill, here wings still flapping…

**THUD!** The poor little Pegasus filly dropped to the ground, landing right on her face. She was lucky that she didn't smash her glasses.

Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash looked down at Whirl-A-Twirl, who looked back up at them.

"Did I do it?" asked Whirl-A-Twirl.

"Sorry, Whirls," Rainbow Dash apologized, "but no."

Whirl-A-Twirl let her ears droop in disappointment.

"I guess I'm not strong enough, yet," she said.

"It's okay, Whirl-A-Twirl," Twilight said. "There are other Pegasus fillies your age that can't fly yet. They learn over time."

"But I need to learn to fly, right now!" Whirl-A-Twirl argued before she looked down at her watch. "It's 4 o'clock, and the Sky Ballet's in 3 hours! I'll probably never learn to fly before then!"

"Never say 'never', Whirly!" declared Pinkie Pie. "You just need to try harder!"

"That's right," agreed Fluttershy. "Don't give up so soon. You just need to keep trying your hardest."

Hearing those words seemed to make Whirl-A-Twirl feel a little better, for she started to smile, slightly.

"Maybe I should teach you how I fly," Fluttershy offered. "Would you like that?"

"Oh, yes, please!" Whirl-A-Twirl answered, excitedly.

Fluttershy smiled at Whirl-A-Twirl before she headed off to the meadow, gesturing the other ponies to follow.

Whatever Fluttershy was going to do, Whirl-A-Twirl could only hope that it would work, for as she had said, the Sky Ballet was only in 3 hours, and the filly felt as if she didn't have much time.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro and the Hub<p>

Whirl-A-Twirl © Me

* * *

><p>The ponies were now in the meadow with Fluttershy, who decided that maybe a little yoga would help Whirl-A-Twirl with her problem.<p>

"Are you sure this will work, Fluttershy?" asked Whirl-A-Twirl.

"Of course," Fluttershy said. "Yoga helps us to relax and stretch our muscles, as well as help us breathe. Once you feel relaxed enough, you might find the energy to fly. Now, everypony sit down."

Everypony and Spike did as they were told and sat down in front of Fluttershy.

"Take in a deep inhale," said Fluttershy as she took a deep breath.

Everyone followed suit.

"Now, on the exhale, shift into Downward Dog position."

Fluttershy bent downward, her tail in the air. Her friends did the same.

"Now, inhale, again."

The ponies and dragon took in a deep breath.

"And on the exhale, shift into Crane position."

As Fluttershy breathed out, she stood on her front legs while tucking her back legs under herself, using her front legs to keep herself balanced. The others tried to do the same, but they had trouble keeping themselves balanced, too.

"Uh, Twilight," Spike said. "This is getting a bit hard."

"Shh...!" Twilight shushed. "Remember, it's to help Whirl-A-Twirl."

"How you holding up, Whirls?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it," Whirl-A-Twirl replied.

"Now, inhale again," said Fluttershy, "and on the exhale, shift into Downward-Facing Tree position."

The yellow Pegasus pony breathed out as she stood on one of her front hooves. The others tried to follow, but they found it to be rather hard. Even Rainbow Dash and Applejack had difficulty.

"Uh, guys," Pinkie Pie said. "I don't think this is gonna work!"

As if on cue, Pinkie's tail started twitching, and then...

**FLOP!** Everypony and Spike fell to the ground, except for Fluttershy, who somehow managed to keep herself balanced.

"Okay," said Spike. "I think I'm stretched out enough."

"How do you do this, every day, Fluttershy?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"I don't know," said Fluttershy, "but it always works for me."

"If you say so," said Whirl-A-Twirl, rubbing her sore head.

"Why don't you try flying, again, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. "Maybe your little ol' wings are stretched out enough."

Whirl-A-Twirl looked at her wings and flapped them a little. Maybe after she stretched them out a bit with Fluttershy's yoga, she could fly now!

Only one way to find out.

With a deep breath, Whirl-A-Twirl galloped to the nearest and practically highest hill in the meadow. She flapped her wings as hard as she could, and then jumped.

Just when it seemed that she was going to make it...

Pinkie's tail twitched, again.

**THUD!** Whirl-A-Twirl fell to the ground, once more.

Spike and the rest of the ponies went to help the filly up.

"I fell again, didn't I?" Whirl-A-Twirl asked.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said. "Sorry, Whirls."

"Well, now what?" Whirl-A-Twirl asked. "The Sky Ballet is in 2 1/2 hours from now!"

"Whirl-A-Twirl, listen," said Twilight. "Like I said, before, there are lots of Pegasus fillies who are your age that can't fly yet, but they learn eventually!"

"But I can't learn to fly, 'eventually'!" said Whirl-A-Twirl. "I need to learn to fly, right now!"

"You sound just like my little sister, Applebloom," said Applejack.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Pinkie Pie chirped as she jumped up and down. "I know! I know what we can do!"

Everyone turned to Pinkie Pie.

"What about balloons?" Pinkie Pie asked. "We can tie them around Whirl-A-Twirl's back and let them carry her off into the clouds! They can do the flying for her!"

"Heh!" Rainbow Dash laughed. "You might be onto something, there, Pinkie Pie!"

"Are you sure that's gonna work?" Spike questioned.

"At this point, I'm willing to try anything," said Whirl-A-Twirl. "Let's do it, Pinkie Pie!"

With that, the group headed off to Ponyville to get some balloons. Hopefully, Pinkie Pie's idea might just work.

XXX

Meanwhile, up in Cloudsdale, preparations for the Sky Ballet were still being made.

One of the dancers, the star performer, Twinkle Twirl, was walking around the set, as if she were looking for something.

Honolu-Loo, one of the dancers, approached her.

"Hey, Twinkle Twirl," said Honolu-Loo. "Looking for something?"

"Yes, I am," Twinkle Twirl replied. "Have you seen Whirl-A-Twirl anywhere, Honolu-Loo?"

"Whirl-A-Twirl?" Honolu-Loo repeated. "Nope. Haven't seen her since this morning. Try asking Sunny Daze. Maybe she knows."

"I have asked Sunny Daze, and everypony else," said Twinke Twirl. "But no, no one's seen her."

"Well, that's odd," said Honolu-Loo. "The Sky Ballet is in two-and-a-half hours from now. You don't think she ran off, did you?"

"I hope not," said Twinkle Twirl. "I told her I'd teach how to fly before the performance, but I've just been so busy. I hope she's not disappointed with me. I better go find her."

With that, Twinkle Twirl flapped her wings and flew off to find her daughter.

She couldn't help but feel a bit guilty though. She promised Whirl-A-Twirl that she'd help her fly, and yet, she had been so busy rehearsing for the performance later, she had neglected to do so.

Her poor daughter probably got disappointed with her and ran off.

All Twinkle Twirl could do was hope that she could find her soon and set things right.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Twinkle Twirl is a Generation 3 pony, but I decided to make her a Pegasus in this story.

Honolu-Loo also makes an appearance in this story, and Sunny Daze from Generation 3 is also mention, so yes, Sunny Daze has been made a Pegasus in this story, too.

Review, please!


End file.
